Group For The Truth
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Fritz's three bimbo girlfriends visit him.
1. Chapter 1

**here is my second Fritz The Cat, fanfiction. This story's gonna be less darker then my last Fritz fanfic. And I'm giving it a T rating. Instead of M.**

One day at the new York park. Fritz and his two friends, were visiting and talking about their luck with girls.

"Man, do you guys think we're gonna get some fine poontang today?" Fritz's rabbit friend said.

"Just stick with me fellas, and you can't go wrong." Fritz said

Fritz, often said. He would help his pals meet girls to. But, he would bail on them after awhile, and get the women to himself. Fritz's friend's didn't trust him as he would just leave them out agien.

"Fritz. Something tells me you're gonna take some chicks to yourself and screw us." Fritz's dog friend said.

"Guy's, I wouldn't let you down." Fritz said.

Just then the three cute bimbo girls, Fritz had sex with. Passed by them. The girl with red hair, and a green dress. The Cat girl, with a blue shirt. And the girl with a pink shirt.

"Oh my god! Fritz!" The cat girl, with a blue shirt said. As, she rushed over. And grabbed Fritz, by his shoulders.

"Well, hello there, you sweet little angel. I see you're back from some more of the truth."

The girl, with red hair and, green dress, rushed over to Fritz, and said. "Don't forget me! I was your favorite wasn't I?"

"No, I was!" The girl in the pink shirt said.

" Lady's no need to fight now. How about we find a nice place, and relive old times?" Fritz said. As he was planning to give the girls an even better group sex.

"Oh yeah!" All three girls said.

"Alright . No time to lose my darlings." Fritz said. He then said to his two friends. "Um, sorry guys. Something came up. Stay cool, and I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, hang lose Fritz. Oh crap. He did it to us again." Fritz's rabbit friend said.

"That's Fritz for Ya." Fritz's dog friend said.

Fritz and the girls, then head for Fritz's friend's house, as they talk a little bit. "Gee. You're still just as handsom as ever." The cat girl, with the blue shirt said.

"You haven't changed much either, you sweet little thing with a heart of gold." Fritz said, while looking at her breasts, as she giggled a little.

**To be continued. Let's see if Fritz, really get's luck with the girls this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fritz was very happy to have his 3 ditsy lady friends back, just as he was in a great mood for some you know what. Fritz as they were walking to his friend's apartment. The girls were still fighting about Fritz

"Oh, you are my little blond beauty. With a lovely set of eyes. And the best voice I ever heard." Fritz said to the cat girl with blue shirt, with his arm around her.

She giggled, with her head on Fritz's shoulder. And said. "Fritz, you're such a gentle men."

The other two girls were getting jealous. "What makes her so special?" Red haired girl asked. "Maybe, it's cause she's the smartest." Girl in pink shirt said.

The four then arrived at Fritz's friend's apartment. Fritz often used his place to nail girls, as it was a nice hangout. Fritz knocked at the door. As like allot of times there were a bunch of other people in his apartment high off pot. His friend answered the door and said.

"Yo, Fritz the Cat. It's been awhile you son of a gun. Oh and you brought the chicks back I see."

"Me and the girls are gonna have a little chat time. You know catch up. And I'm not gonna let things get all crazy this time, to the point where the fat ass cop pigs have to break it up." Said Fritz.

"Alright. But you better not be getting any screwing done the bathtub without letting us in it." Fritz's friend said, while smoking.

Fritz then gathered the three girls, as they went towards the bathroom. Fritz was hoping he would get the girls all to himself this time. They then all jumped into the tub as the cat girl then said.

"Oh Fritz now we can get some alone time. Ditch these two dumb sluts, and just stick with me."

"What! You little traitor. Fritz you should choose me!" Red haired girl, said while grabbing him away from the blond cat girl.

Fritz just wanted some sex. Not a love war. He then held the two girls shoulders, and said.

"Now now my fine little women, their's no need for fighting. There's plenty of the truth to come around."

"Yes, the truth. That's all that matters. It's so important." Red haired girl said. "Yes yes my darling." Fritz said. "Now what do you girls say we strip things down a little bit. Rubba dub dub. All us in the tub."

"Oh that's our Fritz." Girl in pink shirt said. "He loves us all the same, as long as we can do him well." Blond cat girl said. The four then had some good sex, and the girls made up, and did not fight anymore. As they now realized Fritz was not a one women man and he loved them all the same.

The four then walk out of the bathroom. "Oh my god. That was better then ever Fritz. You know how to wow a girl!" The blond cat girl said.

"Yes that I do my love. You all have saved my soul once again." Fritz said.

"Oh damn you Fritz. You screwed the girls agien?" Fritz's friend asked.

"Gee he's handsome." The blond cat girl said. The three girls then rush over to Fritz's friend.

"Son of a bitch. Guess my fun is over" Fritz said. Then as he was about to leave the place, the girls rush over to him. The blond cat girl says. "Fritz wait, we haven't forgotten about you."

"My kind of chicks." Fritz says. They four the have a group hug, while Fritz grabs thier breasts. And they giggle.

The End.

**Ah Fritz really is a lady's man. That was heartwarming, in a Fritz The Cat kind of way. I hope you liked the story!**

**I'm changing the rating of this fanfic to M just to be safe. cause it's got some content not suitable for younger kids.**


End file.
